


Phoenix Rising

by noveltea



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Phoenix ate a Sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Rising

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any recognisable characters.
> 
> Original comment_fic prompt: X-Men, Jean Grey(Phoenix), the first time she ate a sun

One moment she was surrounded by blackness, illuminated by a giant ball of fire hanging in nothingness.

She watched it spin aimlessly in space.

Helpless inside her own body Jean was struck by the beauty and fury of the star.

The Phoenix felt no such emotions.

It was hungry for power.

It needed to feed.

Jean blinked without blinking and was engulfed in a fireball that burned hotter than anything she could possibly imagine. Flames overcame her, consumed her.

She was fire and power and unstoppable.

She saw the beginning and ending of everything in a flash, heard the rise and fall of worlds like the roaring of the ocean - a sound too loud, too foreign to put into words.

She opened her eyes.

Nothing remained.


End file.
